Not The Same
by funkydevil206
Summary: Buffy has loved her life, great boyfriends, great friends, popularity, and a cruel attitude she had it all, till she had to move to a town called Sunnydale. rated M for swearing.


**A/N: Okay so I know it has been awhile since I last wrote anything but I am too busy reading fics than writing them. So here it is my first all human fic I hope you all like it and this chapter is gonna be short, just because I want to see if anyone is even going to read it. Oh yah and when something is in Italics it means that that character is thinking. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs to Joss and Mutant Enemy. But I do own my characters.**

**Feedback: YES PLEASE!**

**Summary: Buffy has loved her life, great boyfriend, great friends, popularity she had it all, till she had to move to a town called Sunnydale. **

As a black car pulled up in front of Hemery High a short blonde said goodbye to her mom and walked up the steps to the school, where again the bell rang signaling to her that she once again late.

"_Great and I just had to wear heeled shoes today, my god why doesn't the school just start later so I can be here on time and look totally hot." _The blonde thought as she quickly made her way to her first class… American History. As she walked down the quiet hall the only sound was her heels clicking she came face to face with the only thing that separated her and the classroom.

"Better now than never." She sighed as she turned the handle and inwardly winced when the teacher spoke. "Ms Summers so nice of you to join us we who were here on time are just discussing our speeches on famous American Presidents, and thank you so much for volunteering to go first." "Evil bitch", Buffy muttered. "What was that Ms Summers?" the teacher gave Buffy an I'll-give –you –detention-till you're-eighty look. Buffy gave the teacher a fake smile and walked up to the podium. "I said George Washington America's Greatest President."

The third bell rang and students scattered out of their classes to the one place where there were no lessons, tests, or notes to take down… lunch. As Buffy bought her lunch she searched around for her friends and found them at the same table that they always sat at.

"Hey Buffy, sorry to hear what happened in American History today." Missy, Buffy's best friend since first grade, and the second prettiest girl in the school spoke up. Another blonde sat down beside Buffy just hearing the last part of the conversation and decided to join in. "Yah Buffy, I don't even know why you wanted to take that class it's boring, and who cares about history it's been done on one cares so move on, plus Mrs. Callahan is a total bitch like can you way too much chalk stuck up her ass." Bianca was not the brightest girl in the school, but still part of the popularity group since day one. Buffy giggled as she took a bite of her salad.

"Well I am only taking it so I can have a free class the same time Pike has his." Both of her friends gave Buffy a sly smile then both asked. "So Buffy things are getting pretty serious between you to?" Buffy only gave them a small smile back and sighed. "Yah but he is old news, I mean he actually called me last night to see if I was free on Friday night so we could go and see a movie I mean like I would be caught dead at a theater on Friday I mean hello I go to parties on Friday not to the movies."

Both Missy and Bianca nodded and gave dirty looks to the back of Pikes' head. "So today girls I am gonna give that boy such a divesting break-up that he will have to go to therapy for the rest of his life." Buffy turned her head also to take a glance at Pike. "Oh Buffy what do you have in mind, tell us." Missy asked. "Well girls it's a little game of called have your boyfriend find you with someone else in the closet that isn't him." Bianca took out a piece of paper and wrote something down. "So in other words it's HYBFYWSEITCTIM game." Bianca gave a wide smile.

Both Buffy and Missy looked at each other rolled their eyes then got up and started to walk away. Bianca looked up and saw them walking away, so she grabbed her stuff and ran after them. "Hey guys wait up!

**A/N: So what do you think bad, okay, good, has potential , please tell me I really want to know and I was hoping for someone to be my beta also for this story so if anyone is interested please email me ( to email me to go my profile and there it will be). Oh yah and cookies and candy for those who review!**


End file.
